The Lord of the Rings: Wings of Fire
by Ocaria Iel
Summary: Arija has all the apearence of an elf but she is hiding a dark secret


The Lord of the Rings: Wings of Fire by Ocaria Iel rated PG13 for violence and sexual reference disclaimer: i do not own any lord of the rings characters dialog ect. the belong to the magnificent J. R. R. Tolkien. (and Peter Jackson and co.)  
  
BUT i do own Arija and any other characters (including Hinai elvish) and story lines not in lord of the rings or Simarillion so please do not take them i also claim the name ocaria Iel as my own. if you feel i have taken any of your characters ect, it was absolutely unintentional.  
  
THIS story will have an original character x Legolas romance as the story progresses  
  
NOTE: I FOR ANY ODD REASON YOU HAVE NOT READ LORD OF THE RINGS PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
any hard core book fans reading this will have to forgive me i do use parts of the movies but nothing i assure you that changes the plot line or characters. it is simply that some things in the movies are funnier or easier to write.  
  
L ast thing i'm aware my grammer is terrible please to not tell me that agian  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Many Meetings  
  
( This chapter isn't very good so if you think its crappy please read on. i mainly did this chapter as a small tribute to Glorfindel who is a good character though cut from the movie)  
  
'Our peril will be greatest just ere we reach the river,' said Glorfindel; 'for my heart warns me that pursuit is now swift behind us, and other danger may be waiting us at the ford.'  
it had been several days since Frodo had been stabbed at Weathertop. his strength was waning and even just riding Glorfindel's calm horse stole his energy. the road was still steadily sloping down hill , and there was now in place much grass on either side in which the Hobbits walked where they could to ease their tired feet . they had gone for several days now with little food or rest.  
suddenly hooves sounded before them and a black horse broke through the trees. the company started but the clothing of the rider was not the raged garb of the wraiths but rich black velvet. Glorfindel who had drawn his sword now laughed in relief. he stopped quickly and greeted the stranger in elvish.  
'What brings you here Arija?'  
' im after the Nazgul lord Glorfindel.' she replied in the same tongue ' they are behind you.' though the stranger wore a sword the voice was that of a fair maiden. she pulled back her hood in one swift movement her skin wais pale and she had waist length midnight hair. her eyes were deep blue and she visibly had pointed ears. she looked at Frodo and shifted in her saddle her horse took two steps forward. both Glorfindel and Aragorn braced themselves Glorfindel griping his sword. she looked at them and smiled coldly the said aloud in the common tongue 'do you not trust me my friends.' suddenly she grew rigged in her eyes closed then opened again ' they are here' she said as horses were heard approaching from behind. They ran down the slope Aragorn and Glorfindel taking up rear guard.  
a black rider broke through the trees to the left and halted his horse. the which king watched his quarry.  
'ride , ride forward' Glorfindel but Frodo did not seem to here and checked the horses to a walk. 'ride' he yelled again there was a dark foreboding pause then in a clear voice he called to the horse "noro lim, noro lim, asfaloth' Glorfindel's horse sprang forwards and the wraiths in pursuit. Arija went after them in great speed coming next to the Nazgul and it seemed at least to Samwise that for a moment she was one of them. she drew her sword and it shown with a dark light. she rose as if to have gained status and hailed the riders to halt.  
she rode along side the witch king baring her sword against his  
'why do you fight' he asked in the black speech. his voice was full of malice and hate that most beings would cower under but she did not even flinch 'you are one of us'  
'not any more' she replied he struck a blow it landed against her sword and she held it against him. their strength seemed to be almost equally matched. but another came on her other side sticking a knife into her shoulder. he sword arm weakened and the witch king knocked it away slashing her across the chest. she doubled over in her saddle as they charged past.  
' no one comes between the Nazgul and their prey' she cured silently she just wasn't strong enough at least not yet. she fell from her saddle and knew no more.  
----------------------------------------------  
Arija sat under an arc of the wall the people of the house were at a feast. it had been days since the flight to the ford and Frodo had woken up the feast was in his honor. she wished she could say she wanted to be at the feast as well but she did not she honestly no longer cared. she looked toward the mountains and the starry sky. she always loved the night sky after all she was named for it.  
she heard voices and horses in the courtyard. she looked down apparently the sons of Elrond had returned from with news. Aragorn ran out to meet them. she knew he really must wish to be at the feast with his love lady Arwen. she admired his sense of duty he would make a great ruler whatever he may think. Aragorn was one of the only people who trusted her. the others being Glorfindel and Gandalf. the wizard had an eye for people if it wasn't for him she wasn't sure if she would still be alive. she shifted position and winced as her body protested. she ran a careful hand across the wound. it was icy under its bandage. it was a cursed wound but unlike Frodo's it would not be healed by elvish medicine. it wasn't that lord Elrond denied her healing, even though they weren't on the best of terms, but that any elvish magic would do more hurt then help. the wound would heal in its own time.  
the Nazgul had been right, she was one of them. not a wraith of course but of dark powers. she closed her eyes. ( she was eight agian and surrounded by dark shapes. there was a black stone table in the middle of the dungeon room. despair seemed to hang in the room like fog the yrch* guards tossed her frail body toward the table she could now see the blood stains on it she began to tremble wondering what would happen to her . a horrible noise from another side of the room distracted her and she looked there was an iron cage and inside was a balrog . the balrog was only half size ........... her size. rough hands grabbed here forcing her on the table cold cruel chains now bit into her limbs and her neck. the dark face of an yrch loomed over her .  
'don't worry my dear,' it said showing horrid yellow fangs ' you'll only feel pain for a while and if you die you wont ever feel pain agian.' and then all of a sudden as if summoned the pain erupted through her. it was like her entire body was on fire every part of her was in agony she screamed and she herd the balrog scream as well .  
'please let me die' she thought 'please' then their screams became one terrible cry power filled her then overflowed . 'no im not going to die im going to be free' she struggled against the bonds then broke. she rose wings beating and fangs barred,,,,)  
Arija opened her eyes the memory was gone. behind her the hall was empty its people on to here song in the hall of fire. she sighed elves never forget which is wonderful for songs and histories but a plague for revenge and grief.  
'Arija ' the voice came from behind startling her out of her thoughts, it was Glorfindel 'you were not at the feast.'  
'you know i do not attend such things' she said mildly  
' yes i only wondered if you were healed' he said 'will you be at the council tomorrow?'  
'no, i think not.' she replied  
'but surly you were invited?'  
' of course but there is little of the story i don't know and any decisions will be mad with out me weather or not i come.'  
'yes , i suppose,' he said carefully ' will you not come and listen to the songs?'  
'my dear lord Glorfindel she said in mock surprise really thought you knew me better than that.'  
' of course' he smiled and bowed slightly and walked back to the hall.  
Arija continued to sit there until late at night listening to the music coming from the hall. on never could tell if they would sing a song about her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -- * yrch= elvish word for orc Arija= means sky demon in my language short chapter but more will follow please review  
-Ocaria Iel 


End file.
